


Lucky

by Juvinadelgreko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Queen, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, I have an unhealthy obsession with paint swatches, olicity - Freeform, william is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvinadelgreko/pseuds/Juvinadelgreko
Summary: With their first baby on the way, Oliver and Felicity know they must begin preparations for her arrival. They face challenges, however, when William insists on accompanying them to Home Depot to look at nursery paint swatches—They’ve chosen to keep the baby’s gender a secret between themselves. Will they be able to keep their secret, or will the cat slip out of the bag?





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m new here in AO3 land, and I couldn’t get the images of the paint colors to load in here (if anyone knows how to do so and would explain in the comments that would be glorious) so I’ve posted them on my tumblr in the order they appear in the story (tumblr: @JuvinaDelGreko) so if you want to look at those totally do! Enjoy!

It hadn’t really hit Oliver until she’d started showing. It hadn’t really hit him that, Oh my God, there’s a baby coming in a few months and we haven’t even looked at a nursery yet until he’d woken up one morning to find her looking sideways at herself in a mirror, and he’d just been able to see the rise of her stomach over their child. He’d snuck up behind her that morning and kissed her cheek, their hands resting on her stomach, and smiled a smile bright enough to light up Star City their reflection in the mirror. They’d stayed that way until they heard William emerge from his room, doubtless in search of breakfast.

 

Oliver had been chomping at the bit to get started with the nursery; but had refused to even entertain the prospect of doing even one second of it without his wife. Smoak Tech had been devouring all of her waking hours recently, and as excited as he was to enjoy their domestic life together, he couldn’t help the swell of pride and joy he felt for her. It was her dream come true, after all.

 

Perhaps the only thing nearly as amazing as Oliver’s reaction to her being pregnant was William’s reaction. The poor boy had been waiting anxiously for years for such an announcement, and he had been ecstatic when they’d shared the news. But when he’d asked the gender of the baby, or when the rest of their friends, for that matter, had asked after the gender of Baby Queen—Coming Fall 2021—they’d simply pled the parental fifth and kept it a secret. From everyone except Donna and Raisa, that was. They knew better than to try and keep anything from either of those women.

 

So here they were, weeks later, about to hop in the car for Home Depot to look at paint colors when William scurried into the front of the loft.

 

“Where ya goin’?” He’d asked.

“Felicity and I were just going to run to Home Depot to look at possible paint colors for the nursery.” Oliver had answered, one hand already on the doorknob. He’d anticipated this.

“Oh. Can I come?” William inquired hopefully. Oliver glanced to his wife before trying to formulate an answer to his question. Felicity turned to answer him.

“We were kind of hoping to keep the colors under wraps as long as possible...you know...certain colors might hint at certain genders...not that all girls have pink rooms or all boys have blue ones, anyone can have whatever they want, but you know, stereotypes and stuff.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “But... I think we’d be able to let you help us look without spilling any beans, hm?” She looks up at Oliver. He mulls it over for a moment before nodding.

“Ok, buddy. You can tag along. Grab your shoes.”

 

——

 

Oliver hadn’t truly understood how many shades of one color could possibly exist until he and Felicity had visited a hardware store for the first time in Ivy Town while shopping for their house there. Now, he was even more impressed with the selections as they browsed youthful, happy colors for their child’s bedroom. He and Felicity had sent William off to the other end of the aisle of swatches to maintain the secrecy of their baby girl. As Oliver poked through various pink shades with Felicity, she made a suggestion to him.

 

“Let’s pick a variety of colors just to throw him off.” She says with a smirk. And so they begin. Oliver and Felicity root through a whole block of swatches, laughing at their interesting names. “What about—‘Harmonious Rose!’” Felicity reads in a sing-song voice before collapsing into giggles. Oliver just shakes his head, smiling as he plucks “Sassy Violet” from the rack and holds it up for her.

 

“Or... ‘Sassy Violet’.” He whispers quietly to her, and this time they both can’t help but laugh. Oliver then spares a glance down at William, and he thinks he sees his son pondering the merits of a few different shades of pale green.

 

A _very versatile color_ , Oliver thinks. _Smart kid_. It’s also his color. But he doesn’t need to have it in his nursery, he’s decided. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Felicity pushes a swatch of three blues towards him, one pale, a shade slightly in the middle, and a darker one. 

 

He compares them to his own. They follow the same pattern, but are slightly less violet hued. She smiles at the one dubbed “Blue Eyes.”

 

“My liking this color has nothing to do with its name,” Oliver states, “it’s just... well... aesthetically pleasing.” Felicity nods, her eyebrows crinkling as she examines the swatch closely. She tucks it in her back pocket and pulls out the set of pinks she likes. They are bright and vibrant, and Oliver thinks they may be too much a for a nursery.

 

“Those are...intense?” Oliver supplies. The lightest shade on the swatch is the only one he could get on board with. The other two just seem too loud for a nursery. Felicity shrugs and tucks the swatch away again. She spies the set of pinks Oliver had picked out. They’re slightly tamer than hers, and she likes them at first sight. They’re softer, but still rich and beautiful. 

 

“I really like the one in the middle,” Felicity says, “it’s not to pale, but it’s not too loud either. It’s a pink, but when I look at it long enough I can’t help but think at one point...” she turns to him with a sparkle in her eyes and finishes her phrase. “It was red.”

 

And Good God, he almost loses his mind right there as they laugh together in the middle of the paint aisle at Home Depot. She tucks the swatch in her purse along with the “Blue Eyes” one for further deliberating later. They call William down to them, saying that they’re ready to head home. He jogs down to them, and Felicity inspectsthe blue-green pallet he presents them with, varying from the turquoise to the color of the Caribbean Sea.

“Those are nice, Will,” Felicity says with a smile. “They’re a smart choice. They’d be great for either a boy or a girl.” Oliver has to hold back a chuckle at the barely detectable dismay in William’s face as his attempt to trick Felicity into giving away their secret fails. He glances again at the first swatch of greens he’d seen William with, and this time he’s close enough to read the name on the middle one. 

“Lucky Clover”

It’s not Green Arrow green. It’s the green of spring, the color Thea would’ve called “yellow green” as a little girl, the green of fresh starts and new beginnings. Of growth and light and hope.

 

They poke around the hardware store for a few more minutes, gathering brushes and paint trays for their project. They decide to take the swatches home for further deliberation with the council of Donna and Raisa.

 

When Oliver and Felicity arrive home later that night and lay the swatches out on the empty floor of the nursery and share a quiet kiss in the midday sun through their open windows; they are reminded again, as they are every day, of just how lucky they are.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle! This is my first work in the Arrowverse. Leave a comment if you’d like; I’d totally love it! Hope you enjoyed! If enough people want a follow up I’ll totally do one! :)


End file.
